Fixing the Energy Problem
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Carlos is on one of those energy highs, when is he not?, and Sam has to calm him down, or else. They both find a way to make it work. Top!Sam, bottom!Carlos, implied Cargan and Kames


"Carlos! Come back here, you little bastard!" Dean yelled, holding the side of his face from where the Latino had accidentally hit him with the back end of a shotgun.

"Dean, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" The boy yelled back, continuing to run away from the older Winchester.

Sam made his way out of the motel office, seeing Carlos run past, stopping his brother when he came by, holding him by the shoulders, "What's going on?"

"That little sack of energy just hit me with my own gun! I'm gonna kill him!" Dean tried to move around the taller man, but Sam stopped him again.

"No, you can't kill him, Dean. Just calm down." The younger Winchester tried to keep him in place, but then heard a crash from behind them. The two brothers looked, seeing Carlos had tripped over Dean's duffel next to the Impala, and had fallen into the car, helmet denting the metal.

"Sam, take care of him! Fix this now, or I'll kill him!" He yelled again, completely outraged by the teen's lack of direction and safety.

"Okay, okay! Oh, shit." Sam let go of his brother, running over the Latino, picking him up off the ground, hauling him to a room, quickly unlocking it and pulling him in before Dean could follow and cause harm to the boy.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt him, it was an accident. He's mad at me, I know. I just can't stop moving and it's not my fault. I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry." Carlos rambled, knowing the younger Winchester would never hurt him, but was still scared.

"It's okay, Carlos. Calm down, he's not gonna hurt you. You just have to wait for him to calm down... And you need to calm down, too." Sam told him, watching the way the boy twitched and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, like he couldn't stop moving even if he wanted to.

"I don't know how to. I usually run around until I get tired." He said, looking up at the taller man, seeing the sad expression he had on his face. He felt horrible. He quickly jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist, slipping past his open jacket and clutching the back of his shirt.

The younger Winchester looked down at the Latino, watching him nuzzle his face into his abdomen, feeling the hands fist in his shirt. He circled his arms around the boy, feeling how shaky with energy he was, like he was trying so hard to stay still for that one moment.

"It's okay, kid." Sam told him soothingly, patting his back, "But you can't run around, it'll draw attention and we don't want that."

"I'm sorry, Sam." The boy sniffled, feeling so upset for just about compromising the hunt, making them be seen, giving away the element of surprise. Truthfully, he didn't do anything of the sort, but just the possibility was enough for him.

"Don't be. Hey," The taller gently unclasped the strap on his helmet, slipping it off his head, "Hey, don't cry. We just have to find a way to get all this energy out of you."

"Well," Carlos wiped his eyes before the tears fell, "my best friend Logan used to help me with it, but... it's embarrassing."

"If it helps, you should tell me." Sam reasoned, looking down at him, feeling the teen's hands move back around his waist and clutch at his shirt again, fingers fumbling with the material.

"He... He used to tell me to go into the bathroom and..." He trailed off, apples of his cheeks dusted over with pink, lip being pulled between his teeth before he let it go again, "A-And have me touch myself, d-down there. It would work, and I'd get really tired after... It felt good, too."

"Uh," Sam didn't know how to respond to what the teen had told him. Carlos looked up at him with a soft half-smile, like he was unsure, cheeks rosy red. Something stirred inside the Winchester, "Well, if it worked when you were energetic, then we'll need something better to calm you down from how hyper you are."

"Well, I saw my friend James doing something, and he looked tired after. He fell asleep. Could we do that?" Carlos asked, eyes big and innocent.

"Um, sure. Anything." Sam nodded, shrugging. He let the Latino take his hand and lead him into the bathroom, flipping on the light.

Carlos had his back turned to the taller, and he was unsure of what exactly to do, but he'd overheard things and saw things while he was at the Palmwoods with the guys, so he thought he had a good understanding of how to go about it. He stripped his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Sam swallowed, transfixed on the tan skin, muscles moving under it as the teen fumbled with his belt.

"Carlos? What are you doing?" He asked, unconsciously licking his lips as he set a hand on the Latino's warm shoulder blade.

"I'm trying to undo my belt," The teen said, turning around to grab one of Sam's hands, "Will you help me?"

The younger Winchester set his hand on the other's belt, helping him unlatch it, popping the button on his jeans without noticing. Carlos reached forward, working open Sam's belt, his heart starting to thump faster upon seeing his boxers. He was actually going to do this.

Sam didn't object to the touching, and he was ashamed to say he actually liked it. He glanced at the teen's pouty lips, urges to kiss and bite at them running through him, a deep breath leaving him when Carlos turned away, leaning over and turning on the water to the tub.

"Aren't you gonna get undressed?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the Winchester who was staring at his ass.

"I-I... What are you thinking about doing?" The taller countered, watching one of the boy's hands dip into the water, checking the temperature.

"What I saw James and Kendall doing." Carlos said it like it was obvious, like Sam should have known what his friends were doing that day he peeked in the bathroom and saw them in the tub together.

"And what is that exactly?" Sam asked, sighing as Carlos stood up straight, setting his hands against his abdomen.

The teen backed him against the wall, hands dipping under is shirt, fingertips feeling along his defined muscles, settling on the fine trail of hair that continued to his jeans.

"I'm trying, Sam... It's so hard to stay still, but this helps," He said softly, pushing up Sam's shirt, helping him slip out of it, "Kiss me."

The Winchester couldn't resist the way he looked; caramel skin and undone jeans, tented green boxers poking out. Sam leaned down, capturing the boy's lips with his own, feeling him press into it, leaning up on his tiptoes to make the other more comfortable.

"You're so short." The brunette chuckled, picking the teen up and settling him on the edge of the counter, spreading his thighs to fit between them.

"Shut up." The Latino smiled, then lips were back on his, hands on his hips, pulling him close, chest to chest. Carlos moved his hands to the taller's jeans, getting them undone before pushing them down.

Sam kicked them away when they pooled at his ankles, groaning as he felt a hand slip into his boxers, gripping his hardening length, clumsily pumping him. There were lips on his neck, sloppily and excitedly placing kisses wherever they could.

"Carlos, fuck." The Winchester gasped, hips bucking forward without permission.

"You like it, too." The teen whispered into his skin, almost astonished to find him hard and encouraging it.

"Mm, yeah," He breathed out, nibbling on the Latino's earlobe, hissing softly as he thumbed the tip, "S-Show me what your friends did."

Carlos pulled his hand away, pushing Sam back as he jumped off the counter, pushing his jeans off and kicking them over next to the other discarded pair. The teen set his hands on the older's hips, thumbs tucking into his boxers, letting him give a nod before stripping him of them.

"Get in the tub." The boy said, looking jittery, not being able to look away from the Winchester's hard on.

Sam did as he was told, stepping in and lowering himself into the warm water, watching the teen lick his lips and eagerly slip off his underwear, tripping a bit as he did so. The taller held back a chuckle, but thought it was adorable. Carlos bit his lip, and stepped in the tub, lowering himself into the water, thighs straddling Sam's hips.

"This is what you saw them doing?" The brunette asked, shivering at how close the teen was, wanting to touch him all over.

The Latino didn't answer, only took Sam's hand in his, shaky from more than one reason, taking two of the Winchester's fingers into his mouth. He sucked gently, trying to remember how Kendall worked his mouth on James' fingers. Sam's lip was firmly pulled between his teeth as he watched the teen swirl and lick at his fingers, eyes still innocent.

"What did he do next, Carlos?" Sam whispered, his voice rough.

The teen removed the fingers from his mouth, and moved the hand back, setting it on his backside, "James was inside him."

The Winchester nodded, trailing his fingers along the teen's exposed hole, watching his eyes widen a bit. He leaned forward, kissing him again, gently slipping a finger inside him. Carlos whimpered against Sam's lips, gripping the side of the tub as the taller man worked him open, adding a second finger, pushing back against him, remembering the first time he ever touched himself like this.

"Sam, please." The teen rocked his hips, wanting more, suckling on the other's jaw.

The taller pulled his fingers out, turning his head to give a small kiss to the boy's lips. Carlos smiled softly, then looked down, positioning himself over the brunette's cock. Sam held his hips, watching him closely, feeling how he was trying to stay still again.

"What did they do next, baby?" The Winchester whispered, rubbing his thumbs against the tan hipbones.

"Kendall held James," He said quietly, taking a hold of the base of the taller's cock, "And then he sat in his lap."

Sam gasped lightly as he felt Carlos slide down onto him, walls tight and constricting. The boy was a virgin, he could tell. By the way he felt, and how he reacted; holding his breath until he was fully in his lap, eyes squeezed shut, body tense, and in Carlos' case, shaking.

"You gotta relax." He told the teen, rubbing his sides, slowly feeling him relax after a moment.

He knew he could trust Sam with this, and he let himself adjust, fingers tapping against the side of the tub as he tried to keep his hips still. It started to feel okay, like he could move without getting hurt, and he was eager to begin, feeling his cock throb with need, remembering the things Logan said would feel good. The teen started rocking his hips, letting out a shaky breath, the hands on his hips tightening.

"C-Carlos." Sam groaned, trying not to buck up into him, feeling the teen convulse around him every time he rocked forward, "Up and down, like you're b-bouncing."

The Latino nodded, setting his hands on the strong shoulders in front of him, and started pulling himself up and pushing back down. From the response he got, he kept going, feeling the Winchester's hands help him.

"Y-Yeah, just like that, baby," Sam breathed out, gripping the boy's hips so hard it should have hurt him, but he heard no complaints, "So good."

Carlos wanted to make the taller man make the sounds James made, see how much he liked it. He picked up the pace, starting to actually bounce, feeling as the other's cock slipped in and out, brushing a spot inside him that made him moan. He heard Sam start making those sounds, the ones deep in his throat that made him shiver. He bounced harder, finally able to move like he wanted to, like he needed to. He didn't have to hold back all the energy that had built up, he didn't have to stop himself, and _God_, it felt good.

"Fuck. You're such a good boy, Carlos. Let it all out, keep going." The Winchester thrust up into him, even though he didn't have to with the way the boy was moving. He had his hands keep Carlos steady, holding him tight and guiding him.

"I-It feels s-so good," The teen gasped out, that special spot being hit again, making his spine tingle as he pushed himself down hard, digging his fingers into the other's shoulders, "Please, h-hit that spot again."

Sam nodded, lining his hips right and thrusting up, making the teen cry out and buck forward. A smirk appeared on the older's lips, and he thrust up again, a loud broken moan spilling from the smaller's mouth. Carlos was starting to say Sam's name like a chant, begging him and bouncing with the Winchester's pace, hips stuttering along with his words, feeling a heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

The Latino didn't know how to tell Sam what he was feeling, he could hardly talk as it was, but he moved one hand from the taller's shoulder, and grasped his own dick, pumping vigorously. The brunette noticed the desperation, and quickly pulled the boy in for a kiss, muffling the scream the left him as he came all over both their stomachs.

The kiss was sloppy and open mouthed, both of them gasping for air, Sam growling as he came, feeling the teen convulse and tense, then relax again. The bouncing became rocking as they rode it out, Carlos hiding his face in the crook of the taller's neck, trying to fill his lungs as quickly as he could. His hand slowed, and he collapsed against Sam, feeling strong arms wrap around him and hold him in place.

"Did it work like the other times?" The Winchester whispered, a lazy smile on his lips.

"It worked better," Carlos whispered back, cuddling into him, "Thank you."

The brunette chuckled softly, pulling the teen up, gently slipping out of him, "Nap time, Carlos. Go lay down."


End file.
